Dreamweaver
Dreamweavers were a species of non-Rahi that inhabited the Southern Continent both before and after Voya Nui broke away from the landmass in the Shattered Void Alternate Universe until the Reformation of Spherus Magna. A handful have since infiltrated the main timeline and reproduced again. History After the Shattering of Spherus Magna (Within the Shattered Void AU) Dreamweavers came into existence 1000 years after the formation of the Brotherhood of Makuta (meaning the species is around 99,000 years old) and the species was created by Makuta Thelmox who controlled a secondary element of "Void" alongside their element of Shadow after becoming subject to his own Makuta Virus. The first Dreamweaver was sent to inhabit the Southern Continent alongside a group of mates so that they could increase their population independently. This plan didn't go to function and one of the Dreamweavers went into hiding and secluded itself way from the group and crafted what is known today as the Judgement Wheel through questionable means. A few years prior to Voya Nui slipping away from the Southern Continent, the Dreamweaver species had grown so much that it was almost over-saturating the continent and the Judgement Wheel had been completed. After the Wheel's completion, the Dreamweaver that made it was absorbed by the Wheel as a curse for the inexplicable guilt weighing on his conscience and this is why the Wheel is sentient today as a soul inhabits the weapon and judges those who wield it. When Voya Nui fell from the continent; a third of the species fell into the ocean and drowned whereas some others died through other means, such as being caught in the ensuing earthquakes. Those who survived stayed on Voya Nui until much later on. During the time between the reformation of Spherus Magna, a Dreamweaver named Asparyx tracked down and removed the soul of the Makuta which made him and his species, and became known as the only Dreamweaver that could possibly remove a shadow/void elemental soul. After the Reformation of Spherus Magna Within the Shattered Void AU After the reformation of the planet, the Dreamweavers exited the Great Spirit Robot and became very power-hungry. They proceeded to feast upon anything they could find which at the time were bountiful amounts of Matoran and Agori. A group of Dreamweavers attacked Takanuva and all of them collectively combusted upon trying to remove his soul. The Toa and Takanuva attempted to fight the population of Dreamweavers which were mercilessly killing the Matoran and Agori but most of them fled and they now live beneath Spherus Magna. Within the Main Timeline Not all Dreamweavers present within the Shattered Void AU before the reformation of the planet were there to witness it take place, Asparyx and a group of other Dreamweavers (1 male and 3 females) were shifted into the main timeline via a Kanohi Olmak which Asparyx had found himself after killing the Makuta of the Southern Continent. Asparyx and the others have since made home on Spherus Magna and help the Toa, Glatorian, Matoran and Agori where they can. The females have also become significantly less hostile. Abilities and Traits Male Dreamweavers are significantly more civilised and are actually very helpful towards other members of their species. Females tend to be vicious and very frequently hostile to anything they encounter, they also have greater psychological power compared to males. Dreamweavers speak both their own language and the Matoran language but generally they will speak the latter of the two so they can communicate with others. Both genders of Dreamweaver can forcibly remove the soul from an opponent and harness the opponents element until the soul's energy runs out. They cannot, however, absorb souls from Matoran, Toa or Turaga of Light, Shadow, Life, Creation, Time or Void and doing so would completely obliterate the Dreamweaver's body as opposed to strengthening it. If a Dreamweaver tried to remove the soul of a memebr of its own species, nothing would happen as they have no elemental energy to latch on to. Male and female Dreamweavers significantly lacked proper armour which is why they made up for it in immense psychological strength over opponents. Dreamweavers were able to use Kanohi masks and often wore a powerless Kraakhan just for looks. They had no innate elemental power and relied on absorbing the souls of others to channel it. Trivia * The Dreamweaver who made the Judgement Wheel could not be revived on the Red Star because its soul was trapped within the Wheel. * A Dreamweaver speaking its native language cannot be translated by someone wearing a Kanohi Rau. * Dreamweavers are immune to the Pit Mutagen which is why they drowned instead of mutating when Voya Nui split from the Southern Continent. * The only known Dreamweaver to successfully remove a soul of the Void/Shadow element is Asparyx when he killed the Makuta which created the species. * The Dreamweaver species was dominantly female. * A Dreamweaver cannot absorb the soul of another Dreamweaver, trying to do so would yield no result. * A Dreamweaver was once sent to the Pit within the Shattered Void AU for trying to snatch the soul of the dimension's Botar but failed.